When the Stars go Blue
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: America and England get into a fight and they both wander off. They were supposed to be getting married, but Canada and France are making sure they get married. The song is from One Tree Hill, I own nothing.


England ran out of America's house and stood under the stars on top of a hill in a secluded area. He looked up at the sky and the stars looked blue to him. The evening went all wrong, America wanted him to wear these ridiculous shoes, plus he was told that he has to be the bride in their wedding! He wanted them both to wear suits but America wants England to wear a gown.

**Dancing where the stars go blue. Dancing where the evening fell. Dancing in my wooden shoes, in a wedding gown.**

America decides to walk around town. He didn't think England would get that upset with him. It was just a few suggestions and he just wanted to do things his way for once and England never agrees with him. He took a left down seventh. He walked under a bridge and leaned up against the side. He found a little doll laying on the ground, he picks it up. When he gets a closer look at it he realizes that it's homemade. He smiles remembering the time that England gave him the carved homemade figurines.

**Dancing out on seventh street. Dancing through the underground. Dancing little marionette, are you happy now?**

England stares up at the sky some more until he realizes that this is where they had their first date. This is also the place where he goes when he feels alone, next to the pub.

"Mon cherie, is it just me or are the stars seeming rather blue this night?" The familiar french man's voice says.

"What do you want frog?" England asks, not even looking at him.

"I see a blue star standing on a hill that he goes to when he's lonely. Waiting for his fiance to come find him."

"Did you follow me?"

"No, I just know where to find you."

**Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you. ** **When the stars go blue. When the stars go blue. **

Canada comes up to America, who looks at him questioningly before realizing that it's Canada. America started to laugh, because at first he thought that he was seeing some sort of creepy thing, like in Mirrors.

"Are you alright?" Canada asks him.

"Yea, I'm fine." America says and Canada gives him a look that says 'I don't believe you'.

"You're eyes say other wise." Canada says and America looks at him in disbelief.

**Laughing with your pretty mouth. Laughing with your broken eyes. Laughing with your lovers tongue, in a lullaby. **

"Why don't you go to him?" Canada asks America.

"I don't know. I mean he might not even be at the hill." America says looking down. Canada's phone goes off alerting him that he has a text. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at it.

"Hey America?"

"Yea?"

"Is there anywhere England wants to go to in New York?" Canada asks him.

"He said that he would like to go to the Statue of Liberty, because he wants to look over the clear waters."

"Oh, then you might want to look there." Canada says as he checks his phone to see that France is getting England to the Statue of Liberty.

"Do you think he'd be there if he's lonely?"

"Of course." Canada says as they start to leave, they hail a taxi.

**Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you.**

"France, do we really have to be here?" England asks in annoyance.

"Yes, yes we do." France says as he pulls England up to the top stopping and pulling England off into a bathroom.

"What the bloody hell are we doing?"

"Sh, mon ami. Don't talk and just go with the flow."

"What the hell?" England says as he sees France pulling out a white tux.

"You wanted to get married in a tux right?" England nods. "Well get in that bathroom and get changed." France says shoving him in a stall and handing him the tux.

"Canada where are we going?" America asks as Canada drags him into the bathroom across from where France and England are at. Canada shoves America into the bathroom stall and hands him the black tux.

"Canada? What's going on?"

"Nothing, just put the tux on America."

"Ok, but I don't see why." America says as he gets dressed. The two of them walk out and Canada sees France walk out of the other bathroom. They make eye contact and France wanders back into the bathroom. Canada takes America up to Lady Liberty's head, where all the other nations are waiting.

"Uh, Canada what's going on?" America asks him.

"Why you two are getting married of course." Canada says giving his brother a pat on the back.

"WHAT!?" America shouts out loud and Canada just looks at him.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't do it unless we gave you a push. Trust me England will be up here shortly." America sighs when he realizes that there's no way out of this. He waits by the priest who just happens to be Italy. The bridal music begins to play and the doors swing open showing England and France standing there.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" England asks France.

"Why you and America are getting married." France explains. France walks England up to America and then sits down. England looks at America questioningly.

"Don't look at me they planned it." America says gesturing towards Canada and France. Italy went through the whole thing and finally got to the 'I do's.'

"Alfred Freedom Jones do you take Arthur Kirkland to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?" Italy asks him.

"I do." America responds. He then asks the same thing to England just changing the names around and changing wife to husband.

"I do." England responds to that.

"You may now kiss the bride." The two of them kiss each other passionately.

**Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you.**


End file.
